sweet kush
by SinkTheseShips
Summary: Some say pot is a gateway drug, But for Kagome, Its a gateway right into Kouga's loving arms. Lemon later. KOUGAxKAGOME!


im at it again bby ;D

lots of things on this story are different from the anime, but then again; its MY story

i dont own shit

D:

looking out the window Kagome sighed. She hated being in her math class, it always made her sleppy. She coudnt help but wonder what Shippo was up to. Back in the fedual era, She had addopted Shippo. So now when he called her mamma, it was like mmusic to her ears. She loved the kit to death, in fact she made a mental note to remeber to bring him some of his favroite candy when she went back.

It had been a year since she had first traviled through the well, now being 16. Life was going pretty good so far, she sarted to bring her text books with her when she went to the fedual era so she could know what she was missing in her abesence from school. So she had mostly C's.

Looking at the black bord she saw that she needed to copy down a few problems for homework, knowing that she wasnt going to have a chance to turn them anyways she asked to go to the ladys room.

After she finished her doing her thing, she looked herself over in the mirror. It was a non-uniform day, so she was dressed in her own clothes. A pair of skin tight blue jeans ran down her long legs, a white Holister hoodie, (A/n yes, they do have holister in japan, look it up.) and a pair of black flip flops. She had her long waist lengh hair in a high pony tail with some of the sides down to frame her face. A light lair of eyeliner was on her beautiful eyes. Kagome loved her eyes, mostly because they were that of a freak, as one might say.

Her eyes were a beautiful choclate brown color, but in the middle of the iris, was a noticable different ice blue color, most thought they were contacts. (A/n. Okay, i know thats a little strange, bu in some fanficts her eyes are blue. and in some there brown, so i chose both)

Just as she was about th leave the restroom the school bell rang. Walking to her locker, she pulled out her bokbag and her iPod and put her earbuds in. Playing the song Black and yellow by Wiz Khalifa. Most thought it was sort of strange for her to listen to american music, but to tell to truth, she loved it. Almost more than than the music they made in japan. She loved how in american music, they would openly talk about things such as hookers, or drugs.

Lets be honest here, Kagome wasnt a saint, she did somoke weed every here and there. Whenever she had it. But so did every normal teenager, actually, Inuyasha was the one who got her into it. She was shocked to know that they had it in the fedual era. And when she got back to her time, she would get some for her, Inuyasha, and the others for when she would go back through the well. (A/n. stfu . like i said before its MY story.) They always liked when she would bring back she of it from her time, mostly because when she did, it was always something different, and she would get enough to last the entire time she stayed.

One time, her and Inuyasha had sunk off late at night to smoke a joint, when Kouga showed up. At first he was shocked that Kagome would do something like that, but then he ended up liking her even more, he said 'he liked his women to have a little rebel in him'. She laughed at the memmory.

Reaching the family shrine, she went to her room and got packed. Packing many shirts, jeans, shorts, jackets, her sleeping bag, a bong, a pipe,some papers, a 2 pound bag of sweet kush, some candy, cup ramen, and a battery powerd iPod charger. she figured she was ready.

Wlking down the stairs of her house, she kissed her mother on the cheek, ruffled Sota's hair, and huged her grampa'. She grabbed 2 four pack monsters's out of the fridge. One was for her ang Songo, And the other was for Kouga. She had found that Inuyasha and that damn monk hated the amazing energy drink. She came to find that kouga liked them as well when one time he came running to tell her how much he loved her, when she had him drink one to prove to prove to Inuyasha and Miroku that they were good.

Smiling at the memmory, she jumped through the well, only to find herself srounded by blue light that she found so relaxing. As she landed on the other side of the well, she called for inuyasha to get her out, which he did as he was waiting hor her to come back.

Once he got her out, he asked her what kind he had brought this time. "Were just gonna' fave to wait and see, huh?" was he reply.

"OH, so its like, really good huh?"

"You have no idea" was wat she said winking at him.

Over the past year she came to realise that she did infact love Inuyasha, but more as a bestfriend. He had marked Kikyo as his mate, and her and kagome had suprisingly gotten along rather well once Kikyo saw that Kagome had no intrest in Inuyasha anymore. In fact, the two and Songo were like sisters.

Once they reached the village, kagome smiled at shippo jumped into her arms.

"MAMMA, i missed you so so so so so so sooooo much!" he said with the biggest smile on his face. Laughing at him, she kissed his forehead and told him how much she missed him also. Getting down on her knees, she got a few Air heads, and Sour patch kids boxes out of her back pack and handed them to him. Running off he yelled his thanks to her and went to go share his candy with some of the other children of the village.

Walking into the hut, they found everyone just sitting around. Kaede had been out picking herbs and wasnt to be back into night fall.

"Hey Kagome" kikyo was the first to greet her, Miroku smiled at her, wile Songo got up to give her a hug, which she returned.

"haha, i got some good shit this time guys" was wat Kagome said as she started setting up her one foot bong. Everyone smiled or laughed as she filled the bowl with two good sized buds. Putting her finger over the 'stupid hole thing' as she liked to call it, she lit the buds with her lighter getting a good puff, she passed it to Kikyo who was sitting next to her. For the next hour they all just sat around smoking or telling storys.

Pulling out the monsters she had, she passed one to Songo and Kikyo who would drink them every now and then.

Calling to the jewl shards in Kouga willing him to come to the hut so she coul give him his pack of mosters, she closed her eyes and picured Kouga in her mind, she had to admit, she always did like him, but it was a little crush, nothing big. Just the kind that when he would touch her or talk to her her heart would flutter, nothing big, right?

"Thinking about Kouga, huh?" she herd Songo say to her.

"Yupp, why?" was her reply.

" 'Cause whenever you think about him when your high you always blush" voiced Kikyo.

Kagome sighed and took a hit off the joint that Inuyasha had passed to her. Kouga walked into the hut right as Kagome took a hit. Laughing, he walked over to her and sat down betwen her and Kikyo. Kagome passed him the joint, which he gladly took a puff off of.

"Hey Kouga, i got those Monsters you wanted me to get for you." Said Kagome reaching over to her bookbag and pulling the pack out for kouga. He took the pack and set it aside wile passing the joint to Kikyo.

"Ya' know kagome, you get even more beautiful everytime i see you" Kouga told her. Looking away to hide her blush, she replied "Yup', and everytime i see you i get all worked up and have the urge to go on a mindess sex spree" with a wink, sending everyone in the room into a fit of laughter.

HA, there all pott-heads

xD

ROFL, like i said, i am WELL aware of the fact that almost EVERYTHING is different, but like i said, its My story, so its gonna be different.

HA,

please review.

3


End file.
